Young Warriors Feel No Fear
by jenolas
Summary: Legolas and Elladan and Elrohir settle their wagers after the sparring match between Elrond and Thranduil was declared a draw by Galadriel.
1. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
A/N: This is a sequel to "Old Warriors Never Say Die" but even if you haven't read it you should still be able to follow this story  
  
Young Warriors Feel No Fear  
  
Chapter 1. The Aftermath  
  
There was much merrymaking under the trees of Mirkwood that night in honour of the two warriors. Everyone agreed that Galadriel calling the contest between Elrond and Thranduil a draw was the best outcome. The singing and dancing had lasted until dawn and nearly everyone had retired exhausted but in good spirits. Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir had spent the evening discussing their fathers' prowess with the sword, still amazed by what they had seen. There was also the unresolved issue of the wager. Galadriel's decision to declare a draw meant that no one had won, so Elrohir suggested they turn the bet into a bargain,  
  
"We are agreed then," he said to Legolas. "You will try and teach Arwen how to shoot and we will try to convince Thranduil to permit you to come on our next orc hunting trip."  
  
" Yes, I certainly have the easier part of this arrangement," he commented.  
  
"Don't be too sure, my friend" laughed Elladan "she can be a very difficult student and even my father cannot make her do anything she does not wish to."  
  
"I think you will find my father is of a similarly stubborn nature," he warned with a smile. " Anyway, you two can sit here discussing this all you want, but I am ready to retire" he said with a yawn.  
  
Legolas took his leave and made his way back to the palace. As he passed by his father's chamber he heard Thranduil moving about so he decided to make sure he was well,  
  
"Enter" Thranduil said in response to the quiet knock on the door. "Ah, Legolas still awake, I see, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were feeling," he said indicating the bandage around the king's forearm, a wound from the contest.  
  
"It is nothing, just a flesh wound and, although I would not admit this to anyone else" he said with a wink, " my body aches all over. It has been many years since I fought such a formidable opponent."  
  
"You were equally as skilled and fearsome," Legolas said. " I hope you know that I am very proud to be the son of such a great warrior."  
  
"Thank you, I am pleased to hear that," said Thranduil as he embraced his son in a rare display of affection, "I think it best if I try to get some rest now, it is but a few hours before the Council meeting."  
  
Meanwhile in the palace guest quarters, the twins were speaking with their father.  
  
"What I find hard to believe" Elladan was saying "is that you actually agreed to fight Thranduil in the first place." Elrond smiled, there were many things his sons had yet to learn about him.  
  
"I made the challenge, it was Thranduil who agreed," he stated. "Why?" asked an astonished Elrohir. Elrond had no intention of discussing the reason for the animosity between himself and the King of Mirkwood with his sons but he felt some explanation was in order,  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, Thranduil was correct in saying that I have not used a sword for many centuries. He is a highly skilled swordsman and in truth, more than a match for me" he raised his hand to silence their protest " I wanted to see how well I would do against him. There are dark times coming and it will take all the skills I possess to defend our people."  
  
"In that case, we will be well defended," said Elladan with a bow of respect towards his father.  
  
"Thank you. Now tell me, what were the stakes of your wager with Legolas?" he laughed at the look of surprised guilt on his son's faces. "Don't look so surprised, I knew you would not let such an opportunity for a wager pass you by. "  
  
"You do know us too well," Elrohir said with a twinkle in his eye. "Legolas has agreed to teach Arwen the bow, Elladan and I must convince Thranduil to let him join our next hunt."  
  
"I seem to recall that I have already asked you two to teach your sister," he said. They both nodded in confirmation hoping they had not angered him,  
  
"Arwen is impossible!" complained Elladan "she is always late for her lesson, she refuses to listen to instructions and she has very little talent."  
  
"Is that all?" asked Elrond unable to hide the amusement in his voice. "I admit your sister can be difficult and I suppose she may pay more heed to Legolas, if only out of  
  
courtesy to his title."  
  
"Exactly" agreed Elrohir "and he is a far better archer than either of us."  
  
"Very well. Just a word of warning in regards to your task, it will be next to impossible," he said. " Thranduil is very stubborn and very protective towards his son and his wits are as sharp as his sword! I wish you good luck" As the twins left their father's room Elrond smiled at Elladan's whispered words to his brother,  
  
"I think we will need it!" 


	2. Bows and Arrows

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
Chapter 2. Bows and Arrows  
  
Arwen had remained in Rivendell whilst her father and brothers had travelled to Mirkwood for the Council meeting. Normally she would have gone with them, but Aragorn was due back any day and she had hoped to have some time alone with him before her father returned. Elrond loved Aragorn as if he was his own son, but he did not approve of his daughter's love for a mortal. Arwen could not obey her father in this, it was a matter of the heart and hers belonged to Aragorn.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat as she saw horses approaching, but her excitement was short-lived as she realised it was Elrond's party returning, not her beloved. As they rode under the arched gateway, she was pleased to see that Legolas was with them. The Prince of Mirkwood was one of her favourite elves and she ran to greet him, nearly causing him to lose his balance as she threw herself into his arms.  
  
"Legolas, I am so happy to see you, it has been such a long time."  
  
"Greetings, Lady Arwen" he replied formally "may I say that you grow more beautiful as time passes."  
  
"Why thank you, handsome Prince," came the cheeky response, "What brings you here?"  
  
"We have found you a new archery tutor, sweet sister" Elladan said before Legolas could speak.  
  
"Perhaps this one will be more to your liking," teased Elrohir. They both started laughing as she blushed with embarrassment. They could see she was furious with them and that only made them laugh more.  
  
"Well, at least Legolas will be able to demonstrate how to hit the target, unlike some others I could name," she retorted angrily. Glaring daggers at her brothers she took Legolas by the arm and lead him to the guest room. Elrond smiled, he was used to such behaviour, and the twins were always teasing their sister. No wonder she liked to cause them trouble at every opportunity.  
  
"If I were you" he warned his sons "I would keep out of your sister's way until she settles down."  
  
******  
  
The balcony of guest room that Legolas used in Rivendell overlooked the whole valley. The sound of the waterfalls echoed off the side of the ravine providing relaxing background music. "I take it that Aragorn has not yet returned," said Legolas as he watched Arwen gazing out the opening that served as a window.  
  
"No, but he should be back soon," she answered turning to face him. "Tell me, what mischief have my brothers been up to and how it is that you are to teach me archery." Legolas smiled and said,  
  
"As a matter of fact, the twins did not cause the mischief this time, Lord Elrond and my father did." Her eyes widened in disbelief and by the time he had finished telling her the story, she had turned pale and appeared to be more than a little angry.  
  
"Father could have been killed!" she said her eyes sparking with anger. "What was he thinking?"  
  
"Do not fear, I doubt that either of them was in any real danger, I am sure the Lady Galadriel would have intervened to prevent it. They are both such fearsome warriors, Arwen, such experts with the sword, it was a truly amazing spectacle to see a battle between two elven warriors in the prime of their life."  
  
"That's as may be, but I also object to being the subject of a wager. My brothers had no right to do that and I release you from your obligation."  
  
"My dear Arwen, it is not an obligation, it would be my pleasure to teach you to shoot," he said gallantly, "besides your were right when you said that neither of them could hit the target." Arwen laughed at that,  
  
"All right, I'll meet you at the archery range this afternoon. Right now I have to go and see my father and my brothers. I have much to discuss with them." She was still very angry and Legolas was glad he had her favour.  
  
******  
  
Later that day Arwen found Legolas waiting for her at the archery range. He was practicing and she watched as he swiftly drew a succession of arrows and fired them, each hitting the centre of the target. "How do you do that?" she asked, very impressed with his ability.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Hit the centre every time. You make it look so easy."  
  
"Once you know the technique, you practice until it becomes second nature to draw and shoot in one simple movement," he explained. He handed her his bow and said, "Why don't you show me how much you have learned." He watched as she tentatively held the bow and tried to nock her arrow. When she released the string the arrow barely went halfway to the target. This was going to take come time he thought to himself. To Arwen he said, "the first thing we need to do is to tie your hair back so that there is no danger of catching it in the bowstrings and it will also improve your stance.  
  
"Oh, I did not realise" she said. She quickly braided her hair in a similar fashion to those Legolas wore and tried again. There was a marked improvement in distance, but her accuracy was still off. They spent the rest of the afternoon practicing and Legolas was pleased to see her improving slowly. He assessed her ability as average, but even that would be good enough if she needed to defend herself. Arwen was a model student and he began to suspect that she only misbehaved to torment her brothers.  
  
"Can we stop soon? Legolas? My fingers and shoulders are getting very sore."  
  
"Of course, why didn't you say something sooner. We only need practice for a couple of hours each day, you know. Come, I will help you hit a bullseye so that you can tell your brothers how to do it."  
  
"Oh, yes please, that would keep them quiet for a while." When she had taken her stance, Legolas came up behind her and put his hands over hers and set them in the correct position. Together they drew the string and sent the arrow directly into the target. Arwen was ecstatic and hugged Legolas wildly. Suddenly a second arrow flew through the air and split the one they had fired. In a split second Legolas was ready to fire in the direction the stray arrow had come from. There was no need, however, as the assailant turned out to be none other then Aragorn. Arwen ran to his arms and Legolas allowed them a moment of privacy before he spoke,  
  
"Aragorn, do you realise how close you came to being shot?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I'm sorry, I but you were busy hugging my lady, I had to get your attention somehow." 


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me  
  
Chapter 3. The Calm Before The Storm  
  
As they walked back from the archery field, Legolas told Aragorn of the happenings at Mirkwood.  
  
"Now that would have been an impressive sight to see, I am sorry I missed it," Aragorn said, "trust the twins to take the opportunity to rid themselves of an unwanted task. I offered to do it, but Elrond refused."  
  
"Father just does not wish us to be together," Arwen said sadly. Aragorn lightly touched the braids that were still in her hair,  
  
" How did you find your first archery lesson?"  
  
"Legolas is a wonderful teacher," she answered enthusiastically.  
  
"So I could see," he teased, "what exactly was he teaching you?" His tone of voice caused Arwen to blush,  
  
"He was just helping me to score a hit on the target" she protested.  
  
" Do you question my honour?" Legolas asked pretending to be offended. Aragorn laughed,  
  
"No, for if I did, I would have to follow in Elrond's footsteps and challenge you, Thranduilion."  
  
*********  
  
Elladan and Elrohir had been busy since their return home, telling the story of the event at Mirkwood in elaborate detail to anyone who would listen. That evening there was a great feast in honour of Lord Elrond who tolerated the attention with good grace although the news he had heard at the Council meeting had disturbed him greatly and he was not in the mood for merriment. Glorfindel began singing the song he had composed about Thranduil and Elrond and is the way with elves and music, it did not take long for those present to learn the words. It was by far the most popular song and Elrond heard his praises sung many times that night.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn spent some of the evening speaking to Glorfindel and some of the older elves, many of whom had fought alongside his father and grandfather in the wars. They had fascinating tales to tell of the warriors of old, their mighty armies and fierce battles. There was also an air of sadness about them as they realised that the glory days of the Elves had passed, and would soon be gone forever.  
  
"As fascinating as this conversation has been," Glorfindel said to Legolas and Aragorn, "I think that perhaps you would find more enjoyment on the dance floor. I am sure there must be at least one pretty maid willing to partner you, Aragorn" he said, his eyes smiling, "and I know how popular you are, young Prince."  
  
They gladly tool his advice and spent the rest of the evening in very pleasant company. Arwen and Aragorn had eyes only for ach other, but every time they looked for Legolas, he could be seen dancing or singing with someone different. Arwen wondered if he would ever find a partner to love with heart and soul as she had done.  
  
*********  
  
Several weeks later, Aragorn left to patrol the borders near the Shire with his Rangers. Legolas was satisfied with the way Arwen had learnt to handle a bow and he decided it was time to take his leave of Elrond and return home. "Lord Elrond, I intend to return to Mirkwood tomorrow. Arwen no longer needs a tutor, she has been an excellent student and needs only to practice the skills she has learned,." Despite what her brothers may say, Legolas thought to himself.  
  
"I think credit should also be given to her teacher. It is a relief to know that she can defend herself with either sword or bow" came the gallant reply.  
  
"Thank you for your words and your hospitality, my lord" said Legolas bowing respectfully.  
  
"I look forward to your next visit, Prince Legolas." As he left Elrond's room he almost ran into Elladan. He and Elrohir were waiting for him outside the door.  
  
"Haldir has sent us news of a party of orcs raiding a village near Lorien and we go to join the hunt. Do you wish to come with us?" He asked.  
  
"Of course I do," Legolas said eagerly "I only hope you can convince father to permit me to go."  
  
"We will come with you to Mirkwood and speak to Thranduil, as promised. Do not worry," Elrohir said placing a hand on Legolas' shoulder, "Elladan and I can be very persuasive when the need arises." 


	4. The Storm Breaks

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
Chapter 4. The Storm Breaks  
  
Elladan and Elrohir had spent much of the journey in quiet conversation, trying to decide on the best way to approach Thranduil. Neither elf was afraid of his imposing presence but from previous encounters they knew him to be stubborn and arrogant. "I say we take the direct approach," decided Elladan "there is no need for niceties and I have no intention of pandering to his ego."  
  
"I think you have the right idea" replied Elrohir "but perhaps you should let me do the talking, you are just as likely to lose your temper. We do not want to end up locked in the dungeons, now do we?" Legolas overheard that last remark and laughed at the idea,  
  
"Not even King Thranduil of Mirkwood would dare do such a thing to the grandsons of the Lady Galadriel"  
  
********* Mirkwood loomed ever nearer, it seemed the trees were beckoning to him and Legolas realised that he had been away too long. He was a Wood Elf and part of his inner light was linked to the life force in the trees. As he rode beneath the canopy at the entrance to the forest, he noticed a little more light filtered through the branches, and he listened to the voice of the gentle breeze rustling through the leaves whispering "Welcome home." The elves from Rivendell who formed the hunting party noticed only that Legolas' natural light shone more brightly once he was among the trees.  
  
Suddenly they stopped, their keen elven senses detecting someone moving in the trees, following them. "Do not be concerned, we are in no danger of attack, at least, not from the trees," Legolas said to the others. He whistled a signal which was answered from somewhere above him, "they are just the guards on their daily border patrols. Let us proceed."  
  
They arrived at the gates of the palace without further incident and were greeted by Thranduil's steward. He was to escort them to the guest rooms and informed them that the King would greet them at the evening meal. Bowing to Legolas he said, "Welcome home, Your Highness. Your father wishes to see you, he is in his chambers."  
  
Thranduil rose from the armchair in which he had been seated as Legolas entered the room. "It is good to see you," he said walking over to embrace his son "I have missed you." Legolas was surprised at such a display of affection especially since he had only been gone for a few weeks.  
  
"I missed you, too. Are you well, Father?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I am well. Tell me, how was your stay at Rivendell? Did you manage to teach young Arwen how to shoot?" he asked. They spent the rest of the afternoon in pleasant conversation, discussing the news and events of the past weeks. Finally Legolas stood and headed for the door,  
  
"I think I should go make myself more presentable before dinner. I shall see you later Father." Thranduil belatedly noticed his son's unkempt appearance and smiled,  
  
"Yes, that would be a very good idea."  
  
*******  
  
The evening meal was a very quiet affair, the atmosphere was relaxed and friendly and the food and wine were excellent. Thranduil seemed to be in such good spirits that Elladan deemed it an opportune time to broach the subject of the orc hunt.  
  
"Sire, I have a request to make" he began respectfully. Thranduil looked at him warily but indicated for him to continue, "will you give Legolas permission to travel with our hunting party. I am sure you will agree he is now ready for such a venture."  
  
The room fell silent; everyone in Mirkwood could not help but know of Thranduil's thoughts on this matter, the past arguments between father and son still echoed through the halls of the palace. Legolas paled visibly and Elrohir groaned inwardly as the King replied in a voice taut with anger and as cold as ice,  
  
"You presume too much, son of Elrond. This is not a matter for public discussion. I will see you and your brother in my chambers immediately. Legolas, you come too!" He ordered as he stormed out of the dining hall.  
  
"Why did you do that? I told you I would speak to Thranduil!" Elrohir was furious with his brother. Elladan was at a loss for words, he could not believe he had misjudged Thranduil's reaction so badly.  
  
"I wouldn't keep my father waiting if I were you," advised Legolas as he made to follow the King.  
  
******  
  
The three younger elves entered the King's chambers silently and stood waiting for him to speak. He turned to face them, anger flashing like lightening in his eyes,  
  
"Legolas, did you put them up to this? You know my feelings on this subject."  
  
"No he did not," Elrohir answered before Legolas had a chance to speak. "With all due respect, King Thranduil, Legolas has proven himself to be a capable warrior and is probably the best archer in Mirkwood and Rivendell combined. He would be of enormous value to us as a hunter."  
  
Thranduil was not the least bit impressed, "he is also the Prince of Mirkwood and he cannot afford to risk his life on one of your hunts." The truth of the matter was that Thranduil loved his son dearly and did not want to lose him, he wanted to keep him safe from danger.  
  
"My lord" said Elladan with a steel edge to his voice, "surely you realise that if the Dark Lord is allowed to regain his power, even Mirkwood will suffer the same fate as the rest of Middle Earth."  
  
"Of course I know" hissed Thranduil "the warriors of Mirkwood, including Legolas, have fought many battles with orcs and other fell creatures in order to keep our realm and Middle Earth safe."  
  
"Yes," agreed Elrohir, speaking with compassion and conviction "but he has fought only within the confines of the forest. If what the Lady Galadriel says is true, the final battle with Sauron will be at his gates. Do you not think it would be wisest for your son to gain some battle experience in the open country outside of Mirkwood now, before the war begins? We will be meeting with Haldir, who as you know is well experienced in warfare and has trained many fine warriors over the centuries".  
  
"What say you Legolas?" Thranduil turned to his son who had been listening in awe to the power behind Elrohir and Elladan's words. It was a side of his friends he had not seen before, they were becoming great elf lords in their own right. Elrohir had made a great deal of sense thought Legolas and they both had given him the confidence to speak his mind,  
  
"Father, I know that you only wish to protect me, but you cannot do so forever. I am the Prince of Mirkwood and as such I should do all in my power to ensure that I can protect my people. I have a feeling that I will do more than just face a few orcs in the war that is yet to come, but I am inexperienced in the ways of fighting battles in the mountains, and on the open plains. The best way you can protect me is to allow me this chance to learn, for the more experience I have in small battles, the greater will be my chances of surviving the war."  
  
"Your point is well argued," conceded Thranduil reluctantly. He was very impressed with the maturity Legolas had exhibited and he knew that Elrond's sons spoke wisely. "Very well, you have my permission to go." 


	5. The Winds of Change

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
Chapter 5. The Winds of Change   
  
Elladan and Elrohir were looking very relieved, not only because the King's objections to Legolas joining their hunting party had been defeated by reason and that his anger had dissipated, but also because they no longer felt in imminent danger of bearing the brunt of his wrath. They both managed to look respectful as they bowed politely to Thranduil,   
  
"By your leave, we will go now and make sure all is in order before we retire for the evening. We leave for the borders of Lothlorien at dawn." Thranduil dismissed them with a nod, and turned to look at his son,  
  
"It pleases me that you have the confidence and respect or your peers, Legolas, just as you have mine. It is a sign of your maturity that you are beginning to accept your responsibilities as my heir, but" he said with a smile to take the edge off his stern words "do not forget that I am not only your King, I am also your father. I expect to see you return, unharmed if possible. This is a serious endeavour you undertake, do not underestimate the danger." Legolas heard the unspoken 'be careful' behind his father's words. "Now, be off with you and get some sleep."  
  
"Do not worry, Father I will be careful, goodnight." He walked slowly back to his room filled with delight in his newfound freedom and a nervous excitement at the thought of battling orcs in such illustrious company.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
The first warm rays of sunlight caressed his face, gently drawing Legolas from the waking dream elves called sleep. The hunting party from Rivendell was to leave that morning, and he dressed quickly and hastened to meet them. Elladan and Elrohir greeted him cheerfully and motioned for him to join them and the other elves in the party looked on in amusement as the twins made a great show of asking the prince to lead the way out of Mirkwood. Everyone was in high spirits as farewells were made, for the prince was much loved by his people.  
  
Thranduil stopped them at the gates and took his leave of Elrond's sons and wished them all a safe journey. "I am sending a message to Rivendell, do you have one for Elrond?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, King Thranduil," replied Elladan "please inform father that we are well and he can expect us home in three months time, if all goes to plan."  
  
"As you wish. Legolas, I have something to give you before you leave" he said to his son drawing him aside." He handed him a mithril chain to which was attached a single diamond that glittered in the sunlight. Your dear lady mother gave me this to wear when I went away to war," he explained, "she said its light would protect me and guide me safely home to her. I am sure she would wish the same for you. I often found it to be of great comfort"  
  
  
  
Legolas accepted the gift and placed it around his neck, "thank you. I will cherish this gift. Farewell, Father" he said as he made his way to join his friends. Thranduil stood watching him ride away until he vanished into the trees.   
  
********  
  
  
  
Following the paths that lay under the protection of the power of the elves, the hunting party made its way to the edge of the forest. Elladan indicated that the others should now take the lead and he and Elrohir rode at the rear with Legolas.   
  
"So, we have now kept our part of the bargain," said Elrohir "although for a time there " he glared at his twin, "I thought that Thranduil might forget himself and throw us in the dungeon."  
  
  
  
"I thought he might, too." Legolas laughed merrily, "Although my father may be stubborn, he relishes a good argument and has been known to listen to reason. I am glad he changed his mind."  
  
  
  
"You might not feel the same way when we encounter this orc raiding party," warned Elladan, " this is no elf-ling jaunt, many fine warriors have already lost their lives to these creatures."  
  
  
  
"My father said something similar" he said, "I wish to kill orcs, as we all do. I hate them and what they represent, but I do not underestimate the danger we will be facing."  
  
  
  
They rode in silence until they reached the ford where they would cross the mighty Anduin River and, keeping the Misty Mountains to the east, travel south towards Lothlorien. There were no forests in this part of the Middle Earth and the rocky terrain of the foothills was a landscape with which Legolas was not familiar. Nevertheless, the many different sights and sounds he experienced fascinated him. During the day he marvelled at the brightness of the sunlight as it reached him unhindered by the leaves of trees. At night he watched in delight as the stars appeared in the ever- darkening sky, sparkling like diamonds against a backdrop of black velvet. The breeze carried the sweet perfume of many flowers and ruffled his hair as he rode. Reaching inside to his inner spirit he could sense the many kinds of enabled life all around him. He was startled when a call whispered to his soul filling him with a desire to seek even the most remote parts of this world, to see what wonders there were to found. Little did he realise sit yet that it was the wanderlust that had claimed him.   
  
After several days they reached the Gladden River and once it had been crossed they made camp for the night. Legolas had felt a vague unease growing as they moved further into orc territory, as yet they had not seen any signs of orc activity but they remained wary, anticipating trouble. The sky was slightly overcast this night, and the light of the stars was hidden which only served to increase his feeling of dread. Elladan joined Legolas as he was taking his turn at sentry duty,  
  
  
  
"Do you sense anything, Elladan?" he asked as his friend approached. Elladan shook his head, he knew that Legolas was gifted with a stronger ability to sense impending danger than most Elves,  
  
  
  
"No, what is it you feel?"  
  
  
  
"There is someone out there, watching." Legolas replied, looking cautiously around the campsite.  
  
  
  
"We would all know if there were orcs out there, and I do not detect any." He said after momentarily reaching out with his senses.  
  
  
  
"No, it's not orcs" he confirmed, as he recognised the nature of those following "I believe we are being watched by elves." Elladan looked deeper into the night and with a smile called out in recognition of the one who walked into sight,  
  
"Welcome, Haldir of Lorien, come and share our fire." The elf lord and his companions stepped into the centre of the camp and greeted their friends from Rivendell. Elrohir introduced him to Legolas.  
  
  
  
"Well met, young Prince" he said whilst studying the younger elf's face "has anyone told you that you are the very image of your mother? It would seem you also inherit her keen sense of awareness as well as her fairness," he observed knowing that it was Legolas who first noted his presence.  
  
  
  
"I believe Lord Celeborn has made a similar comparison," Legolas replied somewhat in awe of such a distinguished elf "he told me the ability was a rare gift."  
  
"You will find such a gift to be very useful wherever you go to do battle" Haldir remarked before turning to face the twins,  
  
  
  
"I trust Elrond has recovered from his encounter with Thranduil," he said, news of the swordfight at Mirkwood had spread throughout the Elven realms. Haldir knew them both well and was obviously very amused by recent events.  
  
  
  
"My father is well, thank you," replied Elrohir with a grin. Changing the subject he asked, "have you encountered any orcs on your way here? We have seen no sign, perhaps they have moved on?"  
  
  
  
"No, they are not moving on, rather they are building their forces, readying for a battle. They are becoming ever more confidant, even daring the wrath of the Lady by raiding in her woods. None who enter Lothlorien are ever seen again, but still they come."  
  
  
  
"Do you know where they are hiding?" asked Legolas eager to finally do battle. Haldir nodded,  
  
  
  
"We believe they may have invaded Moria, since there has been no contact with the Dwarf, Balin, for some time. I will send out scouts ahead of us tomorrow, tonight we are in need of rest," he said in a tone that indicated it was a command. He noted the look of impatience on Legolas' face and said kindly "the first lesson you need to learn, young warrior, is to follow orders." 


	6. The Prince is Lost

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
Chapter 6. The Prince is Lost  
  
The two scouts Haldir had chosen left on their mission in the early light of dawn. "I think it would be wise for us to proceed on foot from now on," Haldir said, whispering a few elvish words to his mount. The horse nuzzled his shoulder then headed towards the familiar woods of Lothlorien, he stopped a short distance away, neighed as if issuing a command, and the other horses followed his lead. "The terrain ahead is more rugged and we may need to find cover quickly if we happen across our prey," he explained to Legolas.  
  
They had only travelled a few more leagues when the scouts returned. They had found a trail made by a band of about twenty orcs. It lead into an area where there was plenty of caves in which to hide from the sunlight. The elves approached carefully, not getting close enough for the orcs to sense their presence, and waited for sunset. They would mount a surprise attack when the orcs left the cave that night. As the last rays of sunlight disappeared, their keen elvish eyesight watched the creatures as they came out into the moonlight. Haldir raised his hand to signal the attack and the arrows of the fifteen elves each found a target. Legolas felt elated as he saw his arrow hit its mark, and he saw that Elladan and Elrohir were also pleased to see some action. He quickly realised that the battle had only just begun; there were many more orcs than the scouts had estimated. The elves were slightly outnumbered, but were also experts in hand-to-hand combat and soon the enemy was defeated.  
  
"Well done" said Haldir, "judging by the trails, this is not the only band of orcs in the area. Be wary, it is still a long way to Moria." They continued to follow the trail until the moon had waned, and there was only the starlight to guide them. They reached a small hill and made their camp at the top where there were a few trees. Legolas found that he was beginning to miss the rustle of leaves and was pleased that the old oak tree, in which he choose to spend the night, recognised the light of a Wood Elf and whispered to him in a soft voice. The rest of the company settled around the campfire, leaving the twins to take the first guard duty.  
  
The next days were spent in a similar manner, as they followed the orcs further south. They had many small battles and prevailed each time, sustaining no losses and only a few cuts and bruises. Legolas' accuracy with the bow impressed Haldir, as did his prowess with his knives. The sons of Elrond were the better swordsmen however and were often called upon to demonstrate their skills when the group had made camp for the night. In turn, they would often prevail upon Haldir and his warriors to tell them of battles of long ago, and they were always willing to oblige.  
  
"Tell me, Legolas, how are you finding this trip?" asked Elladan one night as they stood watch together.  
  
"I am certainly gaining valuable experience in combat" he said, "fighting out in the open is very different to woodland battles, it requires more concentration and awareness of your surroundings. More stealth is required when approaching the enemy without the camouflage of the trees, and the option to seek refuge in the branches during the battle is not available."  
  
"I think that your newfound skills have been gained none to soon, I heard the others saying that there is rumour of thousands of orcs in the caves within Moria" Elladan whispered, " I think that there is great danger ahead."  
  
The next day the trail lead them into the foothills near the Moria gates, here the pathway narrowed and there were many loose rocks. The ability of the elves to tread lightly prevented enabled them to proceed quickly over the rough terrain. To loose their footing would have meant a fall down the steep sides to the rocks below. They had just made camp for the night when they heard the approach of a large party of orcs. They had senses the presence of the elves and had moved swiftly to attack. This time the numbers were far too great and it was Haldir's party who was forced to retreat as wave upon wave of orcs joined the battle.  
  
Elladan saw that Legolas had been surrounded and was valiantly trying to cut his way through a ring of orcs. To his dismay, he watched helplessly as Legolas slipped on a blood-covered rock and disappeared over the edge of the slope. Haldir had also seen Legolas fall, but was too occupied with trying to stay alive himself to be able to attempt a rescue. The battle was moving ever closer to Lothlorien and Haldir had no choice but to order a retreat to the safe haven of the woods. Immediately they sought refuge in the golden trees and were relieved when the orcs did not venture into the forest. Elladan and Elrohir were worried about Legolas,  
  
  
  
"We must go back for him" Elladan insisted but Haldir shook his head.  
  
"Nay, it is too dangerous at present, we will return to search for him at dawn when the orcs return to their caves." The twins were not pleased with the thought of leaving their friend at the mercy of the orcs, but they obeyed Haldir's orders.  
  
As soon as the sun rose, however, they retraced their steps, searching for any sign of Legolas. They came to the base of the slope that he had fallen down, but he was nowhere to be found. They searched most of the day, to no avail, and were finally forced to conclude that head been taken prisoner by the orcs.  
  
" I must send word to Celeborn and Galadriel of our situation, Thranduil will need to be informed of his son's disappearance" he said with great sadness. "I must also inform them that I fear that Moria has fallen and that our numbers are too few to be able to defeat the orcs that are there." 


	7. A Shining Light

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
Chapter 7. A Shining Light  
  
Haldir had sent the elves in his group back to Lothlorien bearing the sad tidings and it was with heavy hearts that the Rivendell elves also prepared to return home. They had grown to know and respect Legolas as they journeyed and fought together and they feared what the orcs would do to him. The twins could not believe that their friend was lost and refused to leave him to such a fate,  
  
"If orcs took Legolas, there must be a trail to follow, we intend to stay until we find him, dead or alive" said Elrohir.  
  
"You are letting grief cloud your judgement. It is much too dangerous to stay here," said Haldir. Elladan smiled sadly and commented wryly,  
  
"It would be just as dangerous for us to return to Mirkwood without Legolas."  
  
"True, Thranduil will likely blame you two for his loss" Haldir agreed  
  
"He is our friend, our fellow warrior, we will risk the danger to find him." Elrohir said defiantly. "He would do the same for us."  
  
"Of that I have no doubt." Haldir sighed, accepting their determination "so be it, we will continue the search. I have been hunting orcs since before you two were born." he reminded them when he noticed the startled look on their faces. "After all, if something was to befall either of you, I would have to answer to Elrond." Once the others had gone their separate ways, Haldir and the twins began the search for an orc trail and the lost prince.  
  
******  
  
The messenger from Lothlorien watched nervously as King Thranduil read the letter from Lord Celeborn; he knew of the sad news he carried and hoped that the volatile king would not choose to direct any outburst at him. Thranduil clenched his jaw in an effort to control his anger and there was a hardness born of grief in his eyes. He screwed the letter into a ball and threw it onto the floor. His worst nightmare had been realised and his beloved son was missing, assumed to have been captured by orcs. Overwhelmed with sadness, he dismissed the messenger and stumbled backwards into his armchair and wept. The steward entered the King's chamber quietly and waited for Thranduil to acknowledge him,  
  
"It is a sad day for Mirkwood, my lord" he said, reluctant to disturb the king at this moment, even though he had been summoned to the throne room.  
  
"Yes" Thranduil managed to say, "please ask everyone to leave the audience chamber, I wish to be alone. Also inform my guards to make ready to travel to Rivendell as soon as possible, I have much to discuss with Elrond."  
  
The journey was a solemn one, all the elves of Mirkwood grieved for Legolas. As the king's entourage rode through the arched gates, Elrond was there to meet them. The hunters had returned a few days before, bringing with them the sad message.  
  
"Greetings Thranduil," he said."these are sad times for us all." Thranduil gave a small nod and said,  
  
"Have you heard anything more?" he asked, afraid to hear the worst but needing to know.  
  
"Yes, but I think we should discuss this somewhere more private than the hallway" he suggested as he ushered Thranduil into his library. "Perhaps you would like a glass of wine?" Thranduil raised his eyebrow in surprise at the unexpected hospitality and accepted the offered glass.  
  
"Thank you." He said with a polite bow. It was a good wine and he found that it helped deaden the pain of his grief. He pulled the letter he had received from Celeborn out of his belt and handed it to Elrond. "This arrived several days ago." Elrond read the letter; it only confirmed his fears,  
  
"It is just as Mithrandir suspected. He thought that there was a vast orc army near Moria and he was worried because he had no word of the Dwarves there for some time."  
  
"That is disturbing news," Thranduil said. "The shadow grows ever longer over Mirkwood and it appears as if the Dark Lord's forces are mounting, history is being repeated."  
  
"I see that Celeborn reports the army of orcs is large, perhaps thousands strong and they appear to be more adventurous, even raiding in the Lady Galadriel's woods." Elrond noted the worried look on Thranduil's face, and whilst he knew his sons to still be alive, he was nonetheless concerned about the danger they were facing. He understood the elf's grief, for they were both fathers, the one thing they could claim to have in common.  
  
"My son's hunting party reports that they had spent the next day looking for Legolas, to no avail, I am sorry to say. Haldir remains with Elladan and Elrohir to help them continue the search. Apparently they refuse to give up hope."  
  
"That is good to hear," said Thranduil as he watched the fire flickering. "Even though there is no love lost between you and I, Elrond, I have admit that I have a great deal of respect for your sons, and for their friendship with mine" he commented.  
  
"And I am pleased my sons call him friend, for Legolas is such a delightful soul, he is one who commands the respect of his title." He smiled as he thought to himself that Galadriel would be pleased (and very surprised) to hear us speaking like this. "I will send for the hunters who have returned and you may question them if you wish."  
  
*********  
  
As he fell down the slope, Legolas berated himself for losing his footing, such a stupid error, made worse when his head struck the edge of a rock ledge, sending him into unconsciousness. When he awoke, Legolas found that he had fallen into a deep but narrow crevasse, his head was spinning and he could feel that he had broken some of his ribs. It was still dark, and far in the distance he could just make out the sounds of the battle. Haldir must have ordered them away from the area, possibly to Lothlorien, they would not be searching for him tonight. Straining to listen had not improved his headache and he decided to try to rest until dawn, hoping that his injuries would have begun to heal.  
  
When he awoke his body felt very stiff and sore from the cramped position he was lying in but he felt only a slight headache. Although his ribs were still quite painful, he managed to stand and looked around for a way out. He knew he did not have the strength to scale the crevasse, but he noticed that there was an opening on the ledge just above his head, possibly the mouth of one of the many caves he knew to be in this area. With great difficulty and much pain he climbed the short distance and saw that indeed it was a cave, and as he entered he could feel the slight waft of a breeze indicating a tunnel. Legolas did not really wish to venture into the dark underground, but since it was his only means of reaching the surface, he had no choice. The natural glow of his own elven light was very dim as he walked, and he thought of his mother's jewel that he wore under his shirt. To his amazement, it shone brightly, as if it had an inner source of energy, illuminating the pathway which he hoped lead to the surface.  
  
The tunnel had sloped up at a slight angle and when he reached the exit, Legolas realised he was back in the foothills; his senses telling him that there were orcs not too far away. Although he had lost his bow in the fall, he still had his knives, for which he was grateful. Looking around to get his bearings, he saw the golden glow of the woods of Lothlorien to the east. He wondered if Greenwood the Great had shone so before the shadow had began encompassing it, whenever he looked over his home now all there was to be seen was an ever-increasing darkness and shadow. Mirkwood was a very appropriate name for it now. After resting for a short while to allow the pain in his ribs to settle, Legolas turned east and headed for the safety of Lothlorien. 


	8. Warriors Young and Old

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me  
  
Chapter 8. Warriors Young and Old  
  
Even though the terrain was very rocky, Haldir and the twins had soon picked up the orc trail and were following it cautiously back towards Moria. There were still a few hours to go before sunset so they moved stealthily, not wanting to alert the orcs who would be hiding in the darkness of the caves. Orcs made no attempt to disguise their tracks, so Elladan and Elrohir were wondering why Haldir had bent down to take a closer look.  
  
"I can see no evidence that Legolas is with them," he explained, slightly confused. An elf left no footprint that the eye could see, unless it was the eye of another elf. "I am certain that he would be bound and forced to walk, there should be some sign."  
  
The twins looked about to see if they could find anything, suddenly a startled Elladan exclaimed, "Did you see that?"  
  
"See what?" asked Haldir. Elladan was pointing to the foothills further up in the distance,  
  
"I thought I saw a hint of something moving, reflecting the sunlight." All three elves trained their gaze in the direction indicated.  
  
"It is not something," said Elrohir, excitement in his voice, "it is someone. Legolas!"  
  
"So it is," agreed a jubilant Elladan, "how did he end up there, I wonder?"  
  
"It looks like you will soon have the chance to ask him yourself" Haldir answered, relieved to have found the missing prince, "he appears to be heading in our direction."  
  
Legolas' eyesight was keen, even for an elf, so he had seen the others before they had spotted him. They were in fact several hours distant, and he made his way swiftly towards them. Haldir watched quietly as the three friends were reunited, laughing and hugging each other joyously and listening while Legolas explained what had happened to him after he had fallen.  
  
"When we could not find you, we assumed you had been captured" Haldir said.  
  
"Elrohir and I had no intention of returning without you," laughed Elladan "who knows what your father would have done to us?"  
  
"The dungeons, perhaps?" Legolas suggested mischievously.  
  
"I am pleased to see that you young warriors have developed such camaraderie, it will be needed in times to come" said Haldir, smiling at the image of Elrond's sons being sent to Thranduil's dungeons. "However, the sun's light has almost faded, we cannot linger here, we must make for the safety of the woods."  
  
"You are right, Haldir, I can feel orcs approaching as we speak," replied Legolas. They had gone only a short distance when they were attacked by a group of about ten orcs. Legolas ignored his injured ribs as he defended himself with his knives, the twins both fought fiercely, as did Haldir. Finally the orcs had been despatched and the elves made their way wearily to the borders of Lothlorien.  
  
Haldir lead them through the golden woods to Caras Galadhon where they were welcomed by Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. "I am glad that you have returned safe and well," Galadriel said to them "take some rest now and I will send for Thranduil and Elrond, for I know they are both very concerned about their sons. You are injured," she said to Legolas "come, I will take you to a healer."  
  
"Thank you" said Legolas. Until now he had forgotten the pain in his ribs, but it had come back with a vengeance.  
  
********  
  
Legolas and the twins found themselves the centre of much attention whilst waiting for their fathers to answer Galadriel's summons. Haldir and his companions held the young warriors in high regard and many a story was told around the tables at the evening meals. Once the beautiful voice Legolas had been heard, he was often asked to lead the singing. It came as no surprise to anyone that many of the maidens found the three handsome young elves worthy of their attention also, much to the delight of Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
It was a sight many of the older elves had never thought to see when Lord Elrond and King Thranduil rode into Caras Galadhon together. Neither could the twins and Legolas believe their eyes, as there was no sign of their previous animosity, in fact they were both in high spirits as they dismounted and greeted Galadriel. Even she eyed them warily, wondering how long they would be able to keep the peace, now that their mutual crisis had passed. Thranduil surprised everyone even more by drawing his son into a fierce embrace, allowing tears of joy to fall at seeing him alive and well. Legolas unashamedly returned the hug,  
  
"I am truly glad to see you, Father" he said softly, "I am sorry that I caused you to suffer so much grief."  
  
"I am grateful that my worst fears were not realised" he replied "and I am indebted to Haldir and the sons of Elrond for finding you." He nodded at the twins in acknowledgement.  
  
Elrond had also embraced his sons "I am pleased to see you both well" he said.  
  
"You should both be very proud of these young warriors," said Galadriel looking pointedly at Elrond and Thranduil. "They have proven themselves on and off the battlefield."  
  
********  
  
A/N: This is the final chapter of 'Young warriors feel No Fear'. Thanks to all those who have read it (extra thanks to my reviewers, hi PuterPatty!) I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 


End file.
